


Sixteen

by flareonfury



Series: Baby Makers of the League [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Community: 25moments, Community: sv100, Crack-ish, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Justice League Family, One Big Happy Family, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses in the world of Chloe, Oliver, Lois, Bart, Clark, Dinah, Zatanna, AC, Victor, and Kara... and their offspring.</p><p>Originally posted to LJ in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sv100 prompt past prompts - children & tease and written for 25moments prompt vacation. Alright this didn't seem to want to end, so sorry this is so long, but I hope you like it. 
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on October 31, 2009.

**Part 1**

****

  
The Queen’s welcome Their 7th Child Yesterday   
_By Lois Lane_   


Yesterday, February 14th, the billionaire Queen family welcomed their seventh child into the family. Happy and healthy, the baby girl was able to spend her first Valentine’s Day with her older brothers and sisters along with her various aunts and uncles.

Lois Martha Queen named after yours truly and Kansas’ beloved senator Martha Kent joined her brothers Roy, Chase, and Kyle, and her sisters Mary, Lauren, and Anne early yesterday morning. Asked rather or not Lois is the last Queen’s child, Mr. and Mrs. Queen said that anything is possible.

**Part 2**

“About time you named one of them after me, Chloe.” Lois stated, cooing down at the baby girl in her arms. Chloe laughed, rolling her eyes at her older cousin.

“Yeah, well, you did threaten my husband with cutting off his arrow if he didn’t name this one after you. I guess he listened that time.” Chloe stated, winking over at Oliver, who grinned at her cheekily across the room as he held Chase and spoke with Clark.

Lois grinned at her, “It’s about time one of you listened.”

“How are little Chloe and Jay?”

“Driving Bart crazy of course.”

**Part 3**

“I guess I should be glad it’s you writing the story,” Oliver stated, smirking. “But when are you going to stop suggesting we have even more?”

Lois smirked back at him, “When I’m satisfied I have enough nieces and nephews.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Come on Lois… I think we can agree that seven is enough.”

“Nah, I think you guys should produce more rugrats, maybe another ten or so and I’ll be satisfied.”

Oliver’s eyes widened and Chloe grinned, “Only if you are planning on more.”

Lois laughed, “I don’t think the world could handle more of my children.”

**Part 4**

“God help the world if Lois produces any more children.” Clark stated, shaking his head at the thought. He could just picture the world being thrown into chaos. The others laughed and heartedly agreed.

“You guys do realize I am in the room right?” Lois stated, glaring at Clark causing him to laugh.

“Hey, they’re my kids too, you know.” Bart stated. Clark stared at him, unblinking causing Bart to laugh. “Alright, alright, I know. It’s true.”

“How you two got together can be anyone’s guess,” Dinah stated, laughing. “You guys just make trouble, with your speed and Lois’s stubbornness.”

**Part 5**

“What about you guys? Are you planning on any more?” Lois asked AC. He shook his head.

“Nah, I think we’re good… at least for now.” He answered, squeezing Zatanna’s hand. She grinned and kissed him.

“Yeah, right now, between the twins and Anna we’re good.” Zatanna stated, before glancing over to Dinah and Clark. “What about you two?”

“Who? Us?” Clark blushed, causing his wife to laugh.

“Well, actually…” Dinah started, grinning.

“My man Clark! You’re getting as bad as Ollie!” Bart shouted, “Way to go!”

Clark let out a laugh as everybody came over to congratulate the two.

**Part 6**

“So, Kara, what about you? Any more plans on having more children?” Chloe asked.

Kara glanced over to Victor and laughed before answering, “Actually we’ve decided not to have another one. Between all of you guys, it’ll be way too much.”

Chloe laughed, “I guess you’re right… between all of us, how much do we have? Fifteen kids?”

Bart zipped around the whole house before arriving beside his wife again, “Actually baby Lois makes sixteen kids between all of us.” 

Dinah laughed, “I guess our baby will make seventeen then?”

Lois smirked, “Depends if you’re more months than I am.”

**Part 7**

“Why do I get the feeling we’re going to be known as the baby makers of the League?” Oliver questioned, patting baby Lois gently to get her to burp.

The others laughed, as Zatanna replied, “Because apparently most of us can’t stop?” She burst into laughter with the others.

“Ew dad, Aunt Zatanna!” Mary said, having entered the room just in time for the comments. Behind her, Roy laughed as Lauren and Nikki pretended to gag… which all caused the others to laugh a bit harder. “Ugh, you are all immature.”

Huffing, Mary left the room pulling Roy with her.

**Part 8**

“I think we all need a vacation, with the rest of the League up and running and no current crisis needing your attention, it’s about time we take a vacation.”

“And exactly what do you have in mind Lois?”

“Well I was thinking about using Oliver’s private getaway since it has plenty of room for everyone and it could be tons of fun for the kids. You know how they love spending time together. Who’s in?”

Clark glanced at his wife before nodding, “We are.”

“Sure, we’d love to,” Zatanna stated grinning at AC.

“Us too,” Victor stated, Kara smiled.

**Part 9**

“You know Lois; it’s impolite to take a vacation at someone’s house without asking.” Oliver stated to his cousin-in-law. He and Chloe had been putting baby Lois in her crib when the discussion about the vacation happened. Lois rolled her eyes at him.

“I’m family… all of us are, and that island is as much ours as it is yours. Sides it’s a good idea for you two to get away and have others be able to watch your kids and I’ll be able to watch my darling Lois.”

“It’s just nice to be consulted is all, Lois.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

**Part 10**

“So have you thought of any names yet?” Chloe questioned as Lois helped her with the dishes.

“Chlo, I just announced I was having another baby, why do you think I already have names picked out?” Lois questioned, raising her eyebrows in shock. Her smirk gave away her innocence, however.

“Because Lois, I know you and you always have names picked out before you announce your pregnancies.” Chloe said laughing.

“Alright, alright… I was thinking Sam Lucy as a name for a girl name and or Sam Clark if it’s a boy.”

“I love them.”

“Duh, I picked them.”

“Lois!”

**Part 11**

“So evil mastermind, have you decided where everyone sleeps yet?” Oliver teased as he entered the kitchen. Lois glared at him.

“You’re just lucky that you named Lois after me and I love you’re kids or you would be hurting right now.” Lois promised, pointing at him. Oliver lifted his eyebrows in amusement.

“Only you and my wife get away with that, Lois.” He winked at her before pulling Chloe into his embrace. “Missed me?”

Chloe giggled, “Of course, baby.”

He kissed her, causing Lois to cough loudly. “Hey, pregnant lady in the room!”

Oliver and Chloe chuckled at her.

**Part 12**

“Alright kids, line up by age groups and I’ll tell you the rooms you’ll be staying in!” Lois shouted. The boys (Jay and Clark) groaned at having to wait but at Lois’s curious stare, they quieted down and tried to look innocent. It didn’t fool Lois one bit, but being used to having to deal with their antics checked on the other children. The others did a perfect job without making a sound, being used to this.

“Alright then, Roy you’re sharing a room with Jay and Clark. Mary, you’re with Lauren and Nikki. And Anne and Dinah are together.”

**Part 13**

“Where are we going Aunt Lois?” Circe Curry questioned, pulling on Lois’s skirt. 

Lois grinned down at the little girl, “You, your brother, Chase and Kyle will be sharing a room as well.”

“Will we be near our mommies?” Questioned Leo as Chase and Kyle bumped into him.

“Kyle! Chase! No pushing, now apologize you two.” Lois scolded the twins.

“Sorry!” Chase and Kyle sung to Leo before rushing off with Jay and Clark.

“And yes, Leo, you’ll be right next to your parents incase you need them.”

“Come on, ‘fraidy cat!” Circe yelled, pulling her brother along.

“I’m coming!”

**Part 14**

“So who wants to bet which part of the mansion or part of the island will get blown up first?” Bart questioned caused the grown ups in the room to laugh. Lauren rolled her eyes at them.

“We don’t _always_ destroy the place when we visit you know.” Nikki stated, causing Lauren and Mary to nod in agreement.

“Maybe not, but when was the last time _that_ happened?” AC questioned, his eyebrows lifted in curiosity.

They winced and their parents laughed, “The last time was when Jay and Clark were still toddlers.” Lauren answered, grinning innocently.

“Ready to place bets?”

**Part 15**

“JAY! CLARK!!!” Roy, Mary, and Lauren screamed as they entered the living room, which now had a melted half-broken window. To their shock, Jay and Clark were no where be found (which was unlike them), but Dinah who grinned at them innocently.

“Din?” Lauren questioned, her eyebrows raised in shock.

“Did you do this?” Mary finished for sister, glancing from the mess to Dinah.

“I didn’t mean to*,” Dinah stated.

“What happened Din?” Roy questioned, kneeling beside the eight-year-old.

“I got angry at Jay and Clark for not letting me play and then suddenly they were thrown out the window.”

**Part 16**

“I win!” Chloe shouted, causing groans of disappointment from every adult besides Oliver, who chuckled at her excitement. 

“Why do we even try to bet against you?” Dinah questioned, shaking her head. 

“Everyone should know by now to not bet against Chloe.” Lois stated grinning, staring at her husband, who smiled innocently.

“So what do I win, again?” Chloe asked, grinning.

“I believe you just won us free babysitters for our lovely seven children.” Oliver answered, capturing her lips.

Used to this, the others began catcalling and gagging noises toward the couple.

“Oh shut up!” Chloe hollered to them, laughing. 

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> * The phrase “I didn’t mean to” might sound familiar to Batman: The Animated Series fans… which is a saying Baby Doll used a lot.
> 
> Meanings behind the Original Characters:
> 
> Chloe/Oliver kids:  
> Mary Laura – another form of Moira; named after Laura Queen (Ollie’s mother)  
> Lauren Moria – named after her grandmothers, Laura Queen and Moira Sullivan  
> Anne Olivia – Chloe’s middle name; feminine form of Oliver  
> Chase Carter – means “hunter”; I like the name, plus it starts with a C like Connor Hawke  
> Kyle Robert – I liked the name; named after Robert Queen (Ollie’s father)  
> Lois Martha – named after Lois Lane and Martha Kent
> 
> Bart/Lois kids:  
> Chloe Ella – named after Chloe Sullivan(-Queen); named after Ella Lane (Lois’s mother’s name in the Lois & Clark series)  
> Jay Samuel – named after Jay Garrick (first Flash); named after Sam Lane (Lois’s father)
> 
> Clark/Dinah kids:  
> Clark Connor – named after Clark Kent; named after Connor Kent from the comics  
> Dinah Drake – named after Dinah Drake (Dinah Lance’s mother)  
> Ava Martha – means “like a bird”; named after Martha Kent (Clark’s mother)
> 
> Arthur/Zatanna kids:  
> Nikki Anna – named after Nicholas Flamel (ancestor of Zatanna); named after Atlanna (AC’s mother)  
> Leo Thomas – named after Leonardo da Vinci (ancestor of Zatanna); named after Thomas Curry (AC’s father)  
> Circe Atlanna – named after the Greek goddess of magic Circe; named after Atlanna
> 
> Victor/Kara kids:  
> Victora Allura – feminine form of Victor excluding the I in the name; named after Allura (Kara’s mother)
> 
> OC ages:  
> Chlollie's kids... Roy – 17, Mary – 16, Lauren -15, Anne -10, Chase & Kyle – 4.   
> Bois’s kids… Chloe – 12 & Jay – 10.   
> Clinah’s kids… Clark – 11, Dinah – 8, and Ava – 2.   
> Zarthur’s kids… Nikki – 14 and Leo & Circe – 6.   
> Kator’s kids… Victora - 2.


End file.
